I Want More
by Scottish99
Summary: What happens when Kat is in a relaionship with one of the team do they stay together through the upside and downs even when Kat's past is revealed. Rated M just to be safe Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – SNUGGLING **

**(KAT'S POV)**

The last case that we had was particularly hard. An eight year old coloured girl's case we reopened and it took us five long days to finally figure out what had happened and who had done it. The worse thing was that when Ronnie was little I use to live there, I knew the little girl, I knew her family and worst of all I also knew the man that thought it was ok to beat her to death.

The only thing I could think through the whole case was that it could have been Veronica and what would have happened if was here. I'm pretty sure the mother in me would take over the cop in me and go all GI Jane on his ass.

The first thing that I did when the case was finished is make sure that all the relevant paperwork was done and handed in to the boss then I headed straight home to spend some time with my baby. I pulled up in my drive way not bothering to use the garage and headed straight inside telling the baby sitter that she can go home.

I give her a big cuddle before we go into the kitchen and where the two of us cook dinner talking about her day at school and any other random things that has happened throughout the day or is due to happen to soon.

God how I wish Lilly was here. At first when all this started we were friends with benefits you know you go to each other when something's bothering you, when you're having a bad day and want to forget about or simply when you felt the need but we both knew it was a bad idea when we first started you never stay just friends in a friends with benefits relationship. I was right because know I want more than just sex, I want a relationship , I want to lie in bed after we've made love and snuggle or hold her hand and kiss her out in public but if this means I get to at least have some part of Lilly then happy for now to do this.

**(LILLY'S POV)**

It's 9:30 when I pull my car up in Kat's driveway and park behind her car in her drive way before cutting the engine and getting out locking the car behind making sure that I have my cell phone, gun and pager all on my belt and that I have my keys. I make my way over to her front door and knock before stepping back as not to be rude. The front door is flung open by Ronnie who is dressed in her pyjamas and is smiling.

"Hi Lilly. Mommy Lilly's here" Ronnie said taking my hand and dragging me inside to living room where Kat was just about to sit down and the movie that they were watching on pause.

Kat looks me with sad eyes as sit down next to her and giving her a known smile before sitting next to her and place my hand on her knee as she leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Hey V, how come Lilly gets to call you Ronnie but nobody else can?" Kat asked looking at Ronnie who was curled up next to me tucked under my arm ready to watch the film.

"Because Lilly's, Lilly" Ronnie replied making me smile and Kat roll her eyes.

"What are we watching?" I asked with a smile.

That's when I realised that I like this, that I want this sitting here with the both cuddled up next to me. I don't want to fuck with Kat I want to make love with her; I want to snuggle in bed after we have made love. I don't want to be called her fuck buddy i want to be called her girlfriend. I want to be able to kiss her public and hold her hand not in the facility of her or my bedroom.

"Rent the musical" Ronnie replies snuggling in further to me so close that her and her mother are almost touching they are snuggled that close to me.

By the time that the film has finished Ronnie is sound asleep against me. Kat tries to get up so that she can take her to bed but the way that it has worked out means that Kat can't move without me falling to the side which would wake up Ronnie. I scoop Ronnie up and indicate to Kat that I'll take her up to bed before turning around to face Kat.

"Meet me in your room" I said before giving her a smile and turning around and taking Ronnie to bed.

Tucking Ronnie in I make sure that she has her favourite stuffed rabbit that I bought her for her birthday a few years ago and most of the time when I am around here she has the rabbit with her. Pulling the covers up to her chin to make sure that she is cosy then standing I switch off the light sitting on her night stand then making my way to her bedroom door I shut the door before taking one last glance to make sure that she is okay then leaving but leaving her bedroom door ajar just in case she needs anything during the night.

I make my way down the hall and in to Kat's room to find her lying in her bed still wearing her work clothes so I shut the door behind me and begin to strip down to my underwear. Once I'm in my underwear walk over to Kat and start to undress her then once I have her pants off and shirt I climb in the bed behind her and roll her on to her side and slip in behind her so that we are lying in the spooning position with me as the big spoon and Kat as the little spoon. Wrapping my arms around her pulling her as close as humanly possible which she latches on to leaning into my touch.

"Speak and tell me what you're thinking" I whisper in her ear holding her tightly.

"Veronica's the same age as her" she replies in a whisper referring to her daughter.

"I know sweetie" I whisper back.

"What if something happens to here I don't think that I could handle that, I don't think the cop in me would win over the mother in me." She confesses quietly.

"Sweetie nothing is going to happen to her" I say trying to reassure here as she turns over in my arms so that she is facing me.

"Every time that I looked at a picture of that little girl all I could see was Veronica" she says with a slight break in her voice.

"Me too" I confess.

A confortable silence falls on us while I run my hand up and down her back as her breathing becomes heavier indicting that she has fallen asleep but u I lie and listen to her breathing for a little longer before I finally shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**(KAT'S POV)**

The next morning I wake up and roll over so that I can snuggle into Lilly to find her side of the bed empty and cold so I grab a pair of pyjama bottom and a pyjama top then slip them on before going to clean my teeth. Once my teeth are cleaned I head down the stairs quietly and make my way straight for the kitchen to see if veronica is up yet. When I reach the kitchen what I see nearly melts my heart into liquid.

Veronica is standing on a stool that I keep in the kitchen for when we are baking and Lilly is behind her wearing my rob while they whisk pancake mixture with the hum of the radio buzzing around the kitchen. So I lean against the door frame with my arms folded and watch the scene in front of me with the biggest smiles.

"Lilly?" Veronica says breaking their silence.

"Yes peanut?" Lilly says making me almost laugh at her nick name for my daughter but if anyone was to call her that then veronica would bit your head off before you know what hits you.

"Do you like my mommy?" she asks taking my completely by surprise. God this may not end very well.

"Of course I like your mommy she's my best friend" Lilly says adding something into the pancake mixture.

"Not like that like Arizona like Callie in Grey's Anatomy or how Bella likes Edward in Twilight" she says looking up at Lilly wanting her answer as they pour some of the mixture into the pan.

"Honestly yes I do, I have done for a while" Lilly says shocking me even more. You know how I said that I was surprised by Veronica even asking in the first place well this shocked me even more and if I was on my own where I knew for sure not to be disturbed then I would be doing the happy dance.

"Are they ready now?"

"Yes they are, so let's put them on the table and go wake mommy up" Lilly says helping Veronica off the stool.

"No need I am here" I say walking into which cause Lilly to blush like a strawberry,

"How much of that did you hear?" Lilly asked while Veronica sits down at the table.

"Enough" I respond walking over and giving her a kiss before taking the plate of pancakes over to the table.

After breakfast I get showered and changed while Lilly helps Veronica pick out matching clothes on since if she could she would have on every colour of the rainbow then Lilly has a shower and gets changed into clothes that she had in her trunk before we part with one last kiss then I drive Veronica to school and Lilly makes her way in the other directions.

When I walk in the others are laughing and by the looks of it badgering Lilly because she is blushing but has the biggest smile on her face like she just one the jackpot and the boys look very pleased with themselves.

"What have I missed?" I ask sitting down in my seat.

"Lilly's in love" Scotty said smiling.

"Oh yeah is that true Lil?" I ask smiling at her catching her eye.

"I might be yes" she replies smiling back at me with a slight smirk in it.

"Girl or boy?" Scotty asks.

"Girl" she responds.

I smile at her before grabbing one of the reports that I have yet to do and begin working with a smile ready for whatever the rest of the day has to throw at me. Today I feel like I'm walking on water even better I'm flying up high in the sky over the most beautiful place in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO – A QUICK KISS **

**(KAT'S POV) 2 months later**

This morning has been a bit of a rush to say the least in fact I think the last time that I rushed out the house this fast was when I was in University. It was all my fault so I have no one to blame other than myself. I was in the shower when Lilly came in wearing my robe that just covered her ass and no more with nothing under it and she was acting all innocent with a smile on her face. So I decided to wipe that smirk off her face by opening to the shower door and slid her robe off pulling her in with me. That in turn made us late getting ready and waking Veronica up which then made us late for leaving for work. Thankfully Veronica got to school on time and I made it just in time to work.

I walk into the precinct to find the other writing away doing there reports so I take off my jacket and place it on the back of my chair and sit down and begin to do one of my own reports but then I get a little board and decide to open y e-mails and begin to laugh like an idiot which gets the others to look at me.

"What's funny?" Will asks smiling.

"I was laughing at a joke I got sent to me from a friend" I respond not looking away from my computer.

"Well share it" Jeffries says chipping in his opinion.

"So I my car that I have is huge and doesn't suit me. I bought it when the economic time were good but know you the times aren't so great. Anyway I was driving past my reflection in a shop window. I started swearing at it calling him a fucking idiot and doing the v's all because he had a better car than me and that's when I saw my own reflection so I stopped doing the v's and began making fishes shapes with my finger" I said making the others laugh so much that Will looks like he can't breathe.

"Got anymore?" Scotty asks still laughing a little.

"Making love you should never leave it till last thing at night because by then you are too tired. What you should do, is wait till the morning or when the kids have gone for their mid-morning nap and follow mommy up the stairs but the problem with that is mid-morning nap or first thing in the morning mommy has put on the music that puts the children to sleep so you're making love to the music. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Oh yeah keep doing that. Ring a ring a oh god yeah" I say laughing with the other who know look like there are about to pee themselves.

"I fell ya. If I hear This little light of mine" Lilly says making them laugh even more.

"One more?" Will says in hysterics.

"Who ever said that having children when you're older is stupid were wrong because they have the right idea. My friend said to me but when they are a teenager you'll be dead and I said yeah what's your point I don't have to put up with the drama and they don't want to borrow your car because it's a three wheeler that smells like Germany. If you think about it there is role reversal going on. You call son ask him to come pick you up and he asks you where you are then say on the bathroom floor" I say.

"I like that one" boss says as he passes.

"One more. All you need to love a man is a deck of cards. A heart to love them. A diamond for your finger. A club to murder the bastard and spade to bury the twat" I say.

After we have stopped laughing we get back to doing our reports then finally after lunch we have a case from 1994 a woman who was in a house explosion and the cops back then thought that it was the gas line but a couple have just moved in and found part off a bomb so we got handed the case.

We're sitting here eating Chinese food and going over what we have so far which I basically nothing other than the fact the woman that lived there had a group of close knit friends that would do anything for each other and still are. We learned that she was a very nice woman and had one or two enemies but they were know where near the house at the time and had never been near the house. At one point we thought we had a lead with an activist that liked the set things on fire to get his point across but it turned out the he was in prison at the time. So like I said we have nothing just like the cops had when this case was first open in 1994 in fact it kind of fells like they had more than what we have.

The evidence that was in lock up was covered in water damage or mould which means that we can't use it. There also missing evidence of a vile of blood so we chased that up to find that a rookie was taking it storage and dropped the vile smashing it so we didn't have that either. We had nothing what so ever going for us.

I can tell that this is going to be one of those cases not the emotional type but the physical type. You know the type that has you up all hours of the night because something doesn't sit right or because we have no leads or the fact that we get close to having an answer so we stay that little bit longer in hope that we crack the case to have it thrown back in our faces. There aint nothing like kicking a puppy while it's down. To top things off all this extra time at work means that I get to spend less time with Veronica and Lilly and y Lilly I mean the outside work Lilly not the tough cop that's ready for a fight with every flicker of your eye brow which I don't blame her every cop is, you can never be too sure it could turn from good too bad in the blink of an eye. I have always said that in this job if you're not laughing then your crying punching the wall. Just ask any of us and we'll all tell you that we have punched a few walls in our time.

Anyway I was leaning over the sink in the ladies room washing my hands when I felt a set of hands on my hips causing me to turn ready to give whoever it was a punch to the face but instead I came face to face with a smiling Lilly. She looped her fingers through the belt loops on my dress pants and pulls me into the stall behind her. With her hands back on my hips she pushes me up against the door and kisses me. I pull her closer as she deepens the kiss whiles sliding her hands across my hips to my lower back then my ass cupping it.

"We (kiss) shouldn't be (kiss) doing (kiss) this" I say in between kisses.

"I know (kiss) cause (kiss) at work" Lilly replies stopping in between kissing me.

"It's really bad idea"

"Really bad" she says kissing me again.

"We should be investigating" I add kissing her back.

"This is investigating" Lilly says smiling into the kiss pushing me harder against the stall door.

"Oh yeah" I say gripping her ass pulling her closer to me.

"Yes (kiss) practical (kiss) investigation of (kiss) you" Lilly replies threw kisses.

The next thing I know Lilly pulls away from me smiling like an idiot and straightens up her clothes before making sure that her lip gloss is not smeared and that her hair doesn't look like I have pulled her threw a hedge backwards and ravaged her which I would love to right now. I to then straighten up my clothes and check my hair before we both head to the door to leave smiling.

"Tease" I say tucking my shirt back into my pants.

"Don't you know it baby" she replies back slapping my ass before I leave her leaning against the sink.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE – MEMORIES **

**(LILLY'S POV) (6 MONTHS LATER)**

I'm lying in Kat's bed wearing sweatpants and a white tank top whereas Kat is wearing a pair of black boy shorts and an oversized basketball t-shirt which she looks extremely sexy in. She rolls over onto her side so that she is facing me and rests her head on my chest the picks up my hand and begins to play with my fingers making her look cute and childlike. Right know I couldn't be happier and to make things even better we have today off so that means it's just Ronnie (Veronica or 'V'), Kat and I.

I've already been up and took us through coffee after deciding that it was too early to get up and on my way back in I left the bedroom door open a little. Kat decided to make up a rule that if the bedroom door was shut the Veronica had to knock and wait for an answer but if the door is open the she can knock and walk straight in that way we aint going to get caught that my scar her for life plus we don't want her seeing us engaged in adult activities.

After a while Kat puts down my hand and lifts up my tank top to reveal my stomach and begins to trace all different kinds of patterns on it including the three of our names, a smiley face and other random pictures and words while my hand that is resting on her hip begins to rub gentle smoothing circles on it.

Suddenly there is a knock on the bedroom door before Ronnie comes wondering in dressed in butterfly pyjamas clutching the stuffed pink bunny rabbit I gave her for her birthday a few years ago. She wonders over and climbs in with a little difficulty since she has to pull herself up but she is determined to do it all herself so I leave her be. When she finally does manage to climb in she smiles at me like she just won a trophy before she lies down next to me and snuggles into my spare side so that both of my girls are snuggled into me. Ronnie lays her head on my shoulder using it as a pillow as my arm wraps around her middle protectively just like I do with her mother.

"Good morning mommy, good morning mamma Lilly" Ronnie says taking me completely by surprise at the fact she just called me mamma.

"Mamma Lilly?" Kat questions smiling.

"Yeah, Lilly's here all the time, I like her and she is just like a second mom so I am going to call her mamma" Ronnie responds like it was nothing new making Kat look up at me and smiles before she leans up and places a sweet tender kiss on my lips.

For a while the three of us lay in a confortable silence snuggled up together with Ronnie pink rabbit firmly wedged in-between us not that I mind.

"Mamma, when you were little did you have a favourite teddy just like Hop?" Ronnie asks referring to the pink rabbit.

"I did. I had a rabbit just like yours. He was soft with long floppy ears and had a red jacket" I replied looking down at her with a smile.

"What was his name?" she asked looking up at me with the same beautiful brown eyes and button nose that her mother has.

"His name way Ray. I got him from my next door neighbour whose name was also Ray so because he gave me the bunny I named it after him. I got it when I was five and I was waiting for my mom to come home. What about you Kat?" I respond looking at Kat wondering what her favourite stuffed toy was when she was little.

"I had a dog named Rover. I got it from my dad the day that I was born the first night I was in the hospital a sort of welcome into the world present from him" Kat responded smiling remembering the stuffed toy.

Once again a confortable silence falls over us as we lie in bed cuddled up together enjoying the feeling, closeness and warmth coming off of each other.

Kat's hand began to still no longer tracing lazy drawing or words on my stomach as she places it on my chest and snuggling in a little closer if possible so that there is not enough room for a sheet of paper between us even if it tried. Ronnie has now taken over her mother's job of tracing patterns and word on my bare stomach.

If you would have asked me eight months ago if I ever actually had a chance in hell with Kat other than just friends with benefits then I would have laughed in your face and said no way in hell. How wrong was I because know I am lying here in bed beside Kat and her daughter in an actual relationship that is not just for the sole purpose of sex and for a change I am truly happy. I don't want to be at the office all hours of the day. I am more than happy to leave at five to go and see my girls.

"What was your favourite thing to do when you were little mamma?" said a little innocent voice breaking the silence that had engulfed us.

"Catch the fireflies outside in a jar and use them as a night light and read under my bed covers. What about you Ronnie?" I asked interested in what her favourite thing to do is.

"I like this. Laying her the three of us snuggled up together" she replied. I swear to god that is the sweetest thing that have ever heard.

"You do?" Kat asked looking at her smiling.

"I do. What about you mommy what was your favourite thing to do when you were a little girl?" Ronnie asked making me turn my head to face Kat.

"My favourite thing to do when I was little was play the piano and sing along" Kat responded as a confused look crosses Ronnie's face.

"But you don't play our piano any more mommy" Ronnie stated.

"I know sweetie. Favourite songs" Kat responded gently changing the subject pretty smoothly.

"Mine is Ray Lamontagne, Let it be me" I respond.

"Mines is Amazing Grace but mommy hates that song and usually changes the channel or turns off the radio when it's on. Yours mommy"

"It's a cross between Let Loose, Crazy for you and Dougie Maclean and Caledonia" Kat responds with uncertainty in her voice.

"I got one favourite book mines is Princess And The Frog" Veronica says happily.

"Mines is Sing You Home" Kat says referring to the book by Jodi Picoult that made her shout at one of the characters in it that she hates.

"Mines in the Velveteen Rabbit" I respond smiling as I remembered the book.

The three of us lie in bed for a little bit longer before we finally get up and have a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast with fresh coffee for Kat and myself and orange juice for Veronica. Then once the dishes have been done Ronnie goes to get changed while I go for a shower and get ready for the day before Kat does.

Later on the three of us head to the park and while we are walking there Kat takes my hand for the first time in public and to my surprise Ronnie comes around to my free side and takes my hand causing me to look down at he and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR – I NEVER**

**(KAT'S POV) **

Today I have spent most of the day running about on a wild goose chase only without the goose after getting bad Intel from an informant. Later on in the day we figured out that the case was all drug related so I called an informant who has some vital information but it is going to be a couple of days before he can get back to us so right know it is a bit of a waiting game. The only problem is that when I was under cover with narcotics I rolled with this gang and the can, they are pretty nasty bugers and there is also the possibility that we might run into Jarrod Veronica's father.

There is a strong possibility that my past is going to be revealed to everyone, a past that I am most defiantly not proud of. I did something that I had to do undercover in order for me to stay that way and I am most defiantly not proud of half of the things that I did and then there is the fact the one of the leaders grew up beside me in Kensington and knows my whole entire past all because we were best friends which is an a little advantage if you like because when I was undercover with acting as part of the gang he had nothing to with them since he was running with a different gang at the time.

About the case it's a twenty two year old girl named Ashley. She was killed out the back of an old house in 1998 and back then they police ha d lo leads but a kid that was playing out there on his bike waiting for his friends to arrive found her backpack with a diary in it which had a section in it about having bother with one of the gang member because she stole a couple of bags of blow (cocaine) not a very smart move. Why anyone would think about doing that is beyond me that is a one way ticket to getting killed.

We spent most of the day trying to find people who knew Ashley so that we had a background on her but not a lot of people did know her and the people that did said that she was a very secretive person and kept things to herself which is absolutely no help to us what so ver. We tried to find the people that she hung about with at school but couldn't find any of her class mates which were kind of weird. Finally we tried to find her family but the only thing they told us was that as soon as Ashley turned 16 she moved out and they never saw her again then in 1998 they were told that she was dead and that was it. Really today has been a complete waste of our time chasing the goose that wouldn't give us a golden egg or eggs at all.

When we are all back in the precinct Will orders Chinese for us all and since it is a Friday night and veronica is staying with a friend having a sleep over I don't have to be home tonight so I can stay as late as I like and an added bonus Lilly and I will get the house to ourselves so if we decide to engage in any adult circular activities then we don't have to worry about being quiet or her forgetting the door rule and walking in on us. Don't get me wrong I love Veronica more than life and I would do anything in the world for her but sometimes knowing there is a kid in the house and that they can hear you is a little off putting sometimes but it would be worse if she was right next door to me instead of across the hall from me. The one thing we won't be doing is unpacking boxes thank god for that. Three weeks ago Lilly moved in with Veronica and I and it has taken three weeks to unpack all of the boxes that have been sitting in one of the three bedrooms.

"Anybody got anything planned for the night?" Jeffries asked sitting in his chair at the table in the kitchenette.

"Toney's kid had a basketball game later tonight that I promised I would go to" Will replies smiling at the fact he actually has plans for a change.

"Wow things are getting serious then you know ever sink Frank Sinatra" Scotty remarked mocking Will making us all snigger.

"What about you Jeffries got anything planned?" Will replied changing the subject with a sour face.

"I have a dance recital to go to" He replied taking a sip of his soda as Will scrunched up his face then laughed.

"Yeah like any of us can actually dance like the pros" Scotty remarked with a grin sure Will has some move sin him but they aint no ball room dancing moves.

"Kat can, even had the chance to go pro as well and applied for Julliard and got in for dance and music" Lilly said with a smile giving them all ammunition for teasing me with.

"Lilly" I said turning to face her mortified.

"What I didn't know you haven't told them, you told me" She replied with a smile. I am so gonna get her for this later.

"You got into Juilliard, what for?" Will piped up.

"Dance, music and singing but I only applied I never went. I grew up in Kingston there was no way in hell my folks could raise that kind of money and I never wanted to do it. My father was the one who forced me into dancing lessons. I quite when I was 15" I said looking at them who all had smirks on their faces.

"What about you Lil, got any plans for the night?" Boss asks turning all the attention to her which I am more than thankful for.

"Spending the night in with the girlfriend" She smiles making me almost smile.

After we have all finished eating Lilly and I decide to call it a night while the boys stayed drinking beer. When we got to the car park and were both standing beside our cars that were parked beside one another's Lilly Looks around to make sure that no one was there before she leaned in and kissed me with a smile taking me completely by surprise before I kissed her back.

"See you at home buttons" Lilly said opening her car door as she began to get in it.

"What is with calling me buttons?" I ask wanting to know the meaning behind the nick name that she has given me.

"You have a button noise and its cute hence the name buttons" she says grinning before getting in her car and driving off.

My noise is not button and I am not cute I thought scrunching my face up as I got in my car before belting up and driving off home. I pull up in the drive way in front of the garage not bothering to park it in there since you never know when we're going to get called out for another case. Anyway I get out the car and meet Lilly walking up the garden path before I open the front door stopping to take the mail in with me.

Thumbing through mail I decide that it's nothing important I place it on the side table along with my house keys and place my bag at the side of the side table along with my shoes as Lilly comes in behind me shutting the door behind her. She follows my actions by placing her bag and shoes by mine then hangs up her jacket behind the door on the wall beside mine as I turn to leave but she snakes her arms around my waist pulling me back then pining me against the wall placing one hand flat on the wall by my head and the other flat on the wall by my hip with a very sexy smile on her face making me just want to take her there and then.

Smiling I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer so that her hips are against mine while looking into her eyes before she leans in and kisses me softly but passionate at the same time. I hear her moan into the kiss as I slide my hands from her waist around to her lower back then down to her ass squeezing pulling her closer to me if that is even humanly possible which it was how I have o idea what so ever.

"Let's play a game?" Lilly suggests with a sly smile that is making me tingle all over.

"Like what?" I ask interested at her suggestion.

"I don't know I never thought that far ahead" Lilly admitted tilting her head to the side trying to think of a game.

"Alright how about adult never ever?" suggested with a slight dirty smile at the thought of playing the game with my blond bombshell girlfriend.

"Never played it so I'll run with it" she smirked.

"You might regret that in the morning" I add as she pushes herself off the wall.

I take her hand and pull her into the living room sitting her down on the couch then I make my way into the kitchen where I grab two shot glasses and a bottle of Tequila that hasn't been open since I don't like drinking around Veronica and if I do it is nothing stronger than beer but I am not going to tell you why just quiet yet, maybe in the future but at some point I am going to have to tell Lilly. With the two glasses and bottle of Tequila in hand I make my way back through to the living room and sit next to Lilly facing her with one foot tucked under me as I place the items on the coffee table.

"So how do we play this?" Lilly questions leaning against the arm of the chair facing me.

"Simple you say something that you haven't done it and if the other people playing the game have done it have to drink their shot and take off an item of clothing and the first person naked loses the game" I say with a shit eating grin on my face pouring the first shots.

"Alright sounds fun, who starts?" she questions sitting up straight ready to play the game.

"It's was your idea to play a game so you can" I respond hitting the ball into her court free for her to play with. She tilts her head again deliberating what her first I never is going to be.

"I have never ever been that drunk that I have woken up somewhere and not known where i was" Lilly say. Damn she has me there so I pick my shot glass and down the liquid with a small wince before I remove the sweater that I had on top of white shirt the drop it to the floor by the couch as she looks at with a smile that is slightly lopsided.

"I have never ever driven a motorbike" I say then Lilly downs her shot refills her glass and takes off her suit jacket that she never had a chance to take off when we got in or after that for that matter then places it on the back of the couch.

"Never ever have I danced on top of a table?" she said. God damn it she is good at this game for never having played it before. I unbutton my shirt slowly revealing my white lace bra as I watch Lilly bit her bottom lip as her pupils dilate a little and turn from their baby blue color to a deep ocean blue color, very, very sexy. I did mention well I meant to that I have a past something's I did when I was undercover for the simple fact I did what I had to do so that they wouldn't think that I was a cop and the others I did when I was a teenager and I aint proud of most of it.

"Never ever have I managed to embarrass my girlfriend in front of her friends by telling them that I could of gone pro with my dancing" I said giving her a known smile as Lilly gives a hearty laugh. She unbuttoned her blue shirt slower that I did causing me to bite my bottom lip. I'm pretty sure she is trying to kill me very slowly.

We're sitting here on the couch in our pants and bra's with the bottle of Tequila that was newly opened today but now is nearly finished no thanks to us by taking shots while the other one is speaking in-between turns. This in turn means that tomorrow morning we are going to be feeling the effects alcohol that we have consumed today so hopefully we won't get called in our luck we will.

I put my shot glass down on the coffee table and pour the last of the liquor in the glass then I pass one to Lilly before we drink them in one. Once Lilly had drank hers I take her shot glass and place it back on the table along with mine then I turn to face her with a smile on my face but not like my shit eating grin that I had on or like the one when Lilly had me pressed up against the wall in the hall way. I lean over so that I am on fours on the couch before I crawl over to Lilly pushing her down gently so that she is now lying on the couch with me between legs and my hands at either side of her head flat against the couch then I lean in and kiss her gently and sweetly.

She places her arms around my neck and her hands on the back of my head so that her hands are in my hair. Lilly then leans up and kisses me gently and sweetly before she runs her hands down the back of my head threw my hair down the side then she stops so that she is cupping my check and runs her thumb across my check not once leaving my eyes, no Lilly kept eye contact with me the whole time not once leaving my eyes.

"I love you" Lilly said with a smile still holding my gaze taking me completely by surprise at her three little words that she had just confessed.

"You do?" I ask smiling back surprised.

"I do"

"I love you too" I respond before I lean in and kiss her.

Getting up off Lilly so that I am on my feet I hold my hand out for Lilly which she takes then I turn the lights off knowing that the doors are already locked and lead her up the stairs to out bedroom. After we make love we lie in each other's arms listening to one another's heartbeat in the dead silence as our breathing begins to even out.

"Good night Kat. I love you" Lilly mumbled into my chest sleepily.

"I love you too" I respond kissing the top of her head as sleep over takes us.


End file.
